TU Y YO POR SIEMPRE
by novelasstoker
Summary: bella una chica normal que se enamora de uno de los chicos más ricos de forks edward pero al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo de todo la vida Jacob se enamora de ella y eso la obligara a tomar buenas malas y arriesgadas decisiones
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1  
Bella:  
Era un día normal en forks como siempre estaba lloviendo yo vivía con mi mama pero ella se había casado con phill era un buen chico pero quería darles su espacio, a si que decidí irme a vivir con mi papa, en lo que terminaba mis estudio y ponerme a trabajar para poder salir de forks.  
Bella como has estado te he extrañado – dijo Charlie sonriéndome  
Bien papa, valla que hace frio, por favor ya vámonos a la casa – dije temblando del frio  
En el camino casi no hablamos los dos éramos muy callados, solo me explico donde estaban los supermercados, tiendas etc. Llegamos a la casa y me instale y de repente recibí una llamada valla era de mi mejor amigo Jacob.  
-Hola jake, como has estado- le dije mientras arreglaba mi nuevo cuarto  
-bien hermosa, oye quieres salir a pasear, hace un año casi de que no nos vemos, entonces paso por ti  
-claro te espero a quien-  
Me arregle y espero a que jake pasara por mí, no era necesario pedirle permiso a mi papa ya que el no la pasaba mucho en la casa.  
De pronto escuche la moto de jake y a sí que Salí y corrí a abrazarlo era lo único que me alegraba de forks  
Jacob:  
Valla me había enterado de que bella se venía a vivir a forks yo me sentí muy contento a sí que decidí pararme temprano hacer la comida bañarme y le hablaría para que saliéramos.  
Papa ya te deje la comida echa saldré con bella- dije muy nervioso  
Jake cuando le dirás que la quieres más que como amiga. Me dijo mi papa  
Papa no es buena idea ya sabes que todo cambia cuando se dicen esas cosas será mejor a si como estamos nos vemos en la noche  
A sí que me quede pensando todo el camino en lo que mi papa me dijo tal vez ella sentía lo mismo que yo, cuando llegue no hubo necesidad de tocar porque ella ya había salido corrió a abrazarme  
-nos vamos hermosa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos  
-si claro-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

MI LLEGADA A FORKS

Edward:  
Valla ya casi empezaban las clase mi padre todavía estaba de luna de miel con mi nueva mama, me gustaba esa palabra Esme era muy tierna y me trataba muy bien, Carlisle y Esme habían decidido venirse a vivir a la casa de mis abuelos que le habían dejado a mi padre en forks, Esme tenía dos hijos Rosalie y Jasper y con mis tres hermanos emmett, Alice y yo éramos 7 en una hermosa y grande casa, todos nos llevábamos bien aunque yo sabía que emmett quería con rosalie y jasper con Alice aunque eso me hacía muy feliz no podía evitar sentirme triste ya que hace mucho que no tenía novia desde los de tanya. Pero no me gustaba recordar eso así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por forks.  
Me senté en una banca de el parque mas grande forks, y de repente la vi era una chica que se reía ya que su acompañante se había caído en un charco era tan hermosa su risa a sí que me dirija así a ella  
Hola estas bien – le dije sin apartarte a mirada de ella  
-Si gracias no ha pasado nada- me dijo el chico que la acompañaba  
-O está bien, tengo un trapo en mi carro por si quieres limpiarte-  
No gracias – dijo el chico algo molesto  
Ok entiendo nos vemos  
A dios y muchas gracias – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa que idiotiza  
Bella:  
Habíamos ido a pasear por el parque de forks , íbamos caminando cuando de repente Jacob se cayó en un charco yo no podía para de reír cuando de repente se acercó un chico y nos ofreció ayuda , yo me le quede viendo como tonta, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra cuando de repente escuche nos vemos , a si que le agradecí su amabilidad .  
-Jake está bien-  
-si bella, bueno te paso a dejar a tu casa mañana ya son las clases , quieres que pase por ti-  
Si jake, se me había olvidado que íbamos a ir en la misma escuela  
-Tu siempre de olvidadiza hermosa  
- jajá... está bien jake pasa por mi  
Llegamos a mi casa me despedí de jake y me metí, me dispuse a cenar me bañe y me metí a la cama , no podía olvidar esa hermosa cara , quien era ese hermoso chico , valla nuca lo había visto, y me quede dormida  
Jacob:  
Había pasado a dejar a bella estaba algo enojado, quien era el chico que se nos había arrimado en el parque, veía a bella de una manera poco acostumbrada valla eso me enojaba , no le despejo la mirada ningún minuto ,  
-Ya llegue papa- dije casi gritando  
-Que bueno jake y le dijiste a bella  
-decirle que  
- tu ya sabes Jacob no te hagas tonto, solo que te da miedo  
- papa ella es mi amiga no quiero que eso cambie  
- pero tú no sabes si va cambiar Jacob- dijo mi papa con una voz pasible  
- papa no quiero que ella me tenga lastima-  
- tal vez sienta lo mismo que tu , porque no te agarras de valor y se lo dices  
- papa no lose , tal vez tenga razón  
- claro que tengo razón bien dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo  
- sabes papa tienes razón mañana le diré que la amo en la escuela  
Le dije buenas noches y me fui a dormir , que pasaría mañana, sentiría lo mismo que yo, no podía esperar a mañana aunque también tenía muchos nervios


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

EN LA ESCUELA

Jacob:  
Me había parado muy temprano 5:30 de la mañana para ser exacto , estaba muy nervioso ya que hoy me le declararía bella me metí a bañar desayune la mitad de un panque y un trajo de leche y me fui hacia la casa de bella, llegue a las 7:00 valla  
Hola hermosa- dije muy nervioso  
Hola jake te ocurre algo te veo un poco nervioso-  
-no es que tengo frio , pero bueno súbete y vámonos  
-ok –  
Llegamos a la escuela yo tenía clases en otros salones solo nos veríamos en español y biología valla.  
-Bella, te llevo a casa-  
-Claro  
Ok me voy te voy en español  
Bella:  
Valla que raro había estado Jacob en el camino , pero bueno me fui a salón e tocaba matemáticas a odiaba esa materia , y de repente vi quien estaba sentada en ese pupitre era el chico del parque, me fije donde había un lugar disponible valla no había ninguno excepto el que estaba alado  
-te quiere sentar- me dijo al chico  
-gracias creo que unos minutos mas y me quedo en el suelo - él se empezó a reír  
- oye tu eres el chico del parque verdad-  
- jajá claro me suelen llamar chico del parque, aunque mi nombre es Edward  
- o perdón , mucho gusto Edward, yo soy isabella swan aunque solo llámame bella  
- mucho gusto mi nombre completo edward cullen  
- mm.. eres hijo del Dr. Cullen  
Balla es rico escuche hablar por teléfono a mi papa que decía que el dr cullen es uno de los mejores doctores de estados unidos y que era sumamente rico , balla no tenia ninguna esperansa con el pero por que me importaba no tener niguna oportunidad con el  
-si –  
O ya mi padre es jefe de la policía-  
De pronto tocaron el timbre  
-bueno me voy nos vemos  
-adios  
Jacob:  
No podía prestar atención en las clases solo pensaba en bella quería desirle que la amaba pero que tal si no sentía nada por mi , que tal si solo me quería como amigo, llego la clase de español  
-jake , siéntate con migo – me dijo bella  
- claro- estaba tan nerviso para hablar a si que casi no diriji palabra simule k estaba poniendo etencion aunque era obio que no, lo bueno que era la ultima clase a si que le dije  
-bella nos vamos –  
- claro jake , pero oye estas enojado con migo-  
-claro que no, por que crees eso-  
- por que estas muy cerio-  
-no, no es eso bella , solo es que …- me calle  
- que jake , no me gustan los secretos , y nunk me has aguardado dime-  
-bella no es fácil , pero hay va TE AMO BELLA TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA- bella me miro con expresión de sorpresa y yo simplemente la mire solo quería que me digiera algo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5

TAL VEZ TE AMO

Jacob:  
estaba muy ansioso de la respuesta de bella yo la amaba y tal vez ella me amaba, casi no dormí, me dijo que no pasara por ella, tal vez ese era un mal inicio. Entonces llegue al instituto la vi estaba tan hermosa como siempre  
-hola dije nervioso-  
-hola como amaneciste-  
-bien creo- dije sonriendo  
- mm... vámonos a otra parte-  
-El instituto faltaremos ?-  
-te importaría-  
-no si estoy contigo-  
La lleve a la playa la push nos bajamos de la moto estaba muy nervioso a sí que la agarre de la cintura y me miro y yo le mire  
-bella te amo , pero no sé qué es lo que pienses tu y eso me está matando –  
- jake me gustas eso no te lo negare pero –  
-pero que bella – se lo dije y no la solté de la cintura  
- jake no se si estamos listo para este tipo de relación-  
Entonces no dije nada más y la bese, fue un beso intenso y a la vez cariñoso y ella me correspondió eso me alegro el corazón  
Bella:  
Cuando me beso jake vi que si me gustaba y que si lo Amaba pero no podía evitar que me gustara Edward tal vez si andaba con jake con el tiempo lo olvidaría , el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo era muy poca cosa  
-jake si quiero andar contigo – entonces me volvió a besar me gustaba que me besara  
- te amo bella y jamás te fallare –  
Y nos abrazamos . ya era muy noche a sí que me llevo a mi casa , Charlie estaba en casa  
-pasa jake-  
-hola papa – dije agarrada de la mano con jake  
-papa que haces aquí- dijo jake  
- solo vine a visitar a Charlie y tu –  
-Vine a dejar a mi nov… a bella, perdón Charlie sé que es tarde-  
-no te preocupes muchacho , sé que si está contigo está segura y dime ustedes ya andan- nos fijo mirando su mano con la mía  
-si, espero que no te moleste Charlie- dijo jake a Charlie temblando  
-claro que no me alegra bella escogiste a un buen chico –  
Cenamos todos juntos me la pase riendo todo el tiempo, me despedí de jake y su papa y me subí a mi cuarto me metí a bañar y me recosté , me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, seré feliz con jake me dije , pero no dejo de pensar en edward valla como me podía gustar tanto un chico que apenas conocía , pero ya no debo de pensar en el mi novio es Jacob .  
Edward:  
Valla bella no fue a la escuela había tenido un problema o estaba enferma de repente escuche mucho ruido baje la sala y vi k alice le tapaba los ojos a rosalie  
-edward ven ayúdame –  
Entonces sacamos a rosalie de la casa, le destapamos los ojos y vimos juegos pirotécnicos k decían ROSALIE QUIERES ANDAR CON MIGO  
-entonces alice y rosalie empezaron a gritar – era un detalle muy hermoso  
- y entonces rosalie le dijo que si y se besaron- todos sonreímos , y Esme y Carlisle empezaron a abrazarlos ya habían regresado de su luna de miel, valla me puse muy feliz pero a la vez muy triste porque hace años que no sabía que era un noviazgo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

TAL VEZ TE AMO

Jacob:  
estaba muy ansioso de la respuesta de bella yo la amaba y tal vez ella me amaba, casi no dormí, me dijo que no pasara por ella, tal vez ese era un mal inicio. Entonces llegue al instituto la vi estaba tan hermosa como siempre  
-hola dije nervioso-  
-hola como amaneciste-  
-bien creo- dije sonriendo  
- mm... vámonos a otra parte-  
-El instituto faltaremos ?-  
-te importaría-  
-no si estoy contigo-  
La lleve a la playa la push nos bajamos de la moto estaba muy nervioso a sí que la agarre de la cintura y me miro y yo le mire  
-bella te amo , pero no sé qué es lo que pienses tu y eso me está matando –  
- jake me gustas eso no te lo negare pero –  
-pero que bella – se lo dije y no la solté de la cintura  
- jake no se si estamos listo para este tipo de relación-  
Entonces no dije nada más y la bese, fue un beso intenso y a la vez cariñoso y ella me correspondió eso me alegro el corazón  
Bella:  
Cuando me beso jake vi que si me gustaba y que si lo Amaba pero no podía evitar que me gustara Edward tal vez si andaba con jake con el tiempo lo olvidaría , el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo era muy poca cosa  
-jake si quiero andar contigo – entonces me volvió a besar me gustaba que me besara  
- te amo bella y jamás te fallare –  
Y nos abrazamos . ya era muy noche a sí que me llevo a mi casa , Charlie estaba en casa  
-pasa jake-  
-hola papa – dije agarrada de la mano con jake  
-papa que haces aquí- dijo jake  
- solo vine a visitar a Charlie y tu –  
-Vine a dejar a mi nov… a bella, perdón Charlie sé que es tarde-  
-no te preocupes muchacho , sé que si está contigo está segura y dime ustedes ya andan- nos fijo mirando su mano con la mía  
-si, espero que no te moleste Charlie- dijo jake a Charlie temblando  
-claro que no me alegra bella escogiste a un buen chico –  
Cenamos todos juntos me la pase riendo todo el tiempo, me despedí de jake y su papa y me subí a mi cuarto me metí a bañar y me recosté , me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, seré feliz con jake me dije , pero no dejo de pensar en edward valla como me podía gustar tanto un chico que apenas conocía , pero ya no debo de pensar en el mi novio es Jacob .  
Edward:  
Valla bella no fue a la escuela había tenido un problema o estaba enferma de repente escuche mucho ruido baje la sala y vi k alice le tapaba los ojos a rosalie  
-edward ven ayúdame –  
Entonces sacamos a rosalie de la casa, le destapamos los ojos y vimos juegos pirotécnicos k decían ROSALIE QUIERES ANDAR CON MIGO  
-entonces alice y rosalie empezaron a gritar – era un detalle muy hermoso  
- y entonces rosalie le dijo que si y se besaron- todos sonreímos , y Esme y Carlisle empezaron a abrazarlos ya habían regresado de su luna de miel, valla me puse muy feliz pero a la vez muy triste porque hace años que no sabía que era un noviazgo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Clases de biología y peleas

Edward:  
Nos fuimos mi hermanos al instituto, yo no podía esperar para ver si bella estaba bien , solo tenía poco de conocerla y ya estaba volviendo mi obsesión llegamos y deje mi volvo en el estacionamiento y entonces vi como venia una moto a toda velocidad en ella venia bella y el chico del otro día, ella se bajo y el chico le dio un beso en la boca, demonios como lo sospechaba tenia novio , eso me izo sentir muy mal porque no me tocaba una chica como esa, porque no podía ser feliz entre a mis clase geografía y cuando Salí de ella hay estaba ella saliendo del salón de enfrente  
-Hola Edward –me dijo ella  
-Hola como has estado-  
-Bien y tu –  
-no muy bien-  
- o que mal quiere platicar-  
- no creo que no –  
Entonces llego ese chico el novio de bella  
-Hola- me dijo mirándome  
-Hola –  
-Soy Jacob Black el novio de bella –  
-mucho gusto soy Edward cullen-  
- o que bien a sí que ere un riquillo tu papa es el Dr. Carlisle verdad-  
-si pero la palabra riquillo es un poco grosera no crees-  
- si me disculpo-  
- bueno bella vámonos –  
- a que clase van- dije  
-biología en el salón 234 y tu – me dijo con una gran sonrisa  
- igual –  
.bueno entonces vámonos los tres-  
Bella:  
Esto era muy incomodo los tres nos sentamos juntos edward con su hermana alice que ya la había conocido tiempo atrás, y Jacob con migo , no podía evitar voltear a Edward era tan hermoso, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal,  
-bella está poniendo atención- me dijo jake en un tono grosero  
- persona me distraje-  
-con el verdad-  
-no jake no seas celoso solo que me he puesto a pensar en unas cosas-  
Y entonces me abrazo, y de repente el volteo su mirada hacia nosotros nos miro y después agacho la mirada , y el maestro dijo que en quipos de cuatro teníamos que ir a un museo a sí que alice dijo que nos uniéramos con ellos.  
Platicábamos de a qué hora nos íbamos a ver cuando jake le dijo a Edward  
-y a sí que eres dueño del lujoso volvo-  
-si y a ti te he visto llegar con una moto-  
-claro mi papa no me puedo comprar regalos caros-  
-entonces iremos en mi carro- dijo alice para evitar la pelea  
-claro alice- respondí-  
Jacob:  
Salimos de la clase no podía evitar el enojo era un payaso niño de papi, que se cree que puede mirar a mi bella como se le antigua  
-Jake que te pasa- dijo bella mirándome a la cara  
-Te gusta no, por eso no se dejaban de ver- le dije agarrándola de la muñeca  
-jake por favor no me hagas esto me lastimas.  
-no bella la que lastimas eres tu- y entonces bella empezó a llorar  
-jake te quiero a ti y por eso eres mi novio por favor no me hagas esto-  
-sabes bella te llevare a casa-  
La lleve a casa, estaba muy enojado que ni me despidió de ella, solo quería matarlo, a si que escuche mi celular era bella lo apague y me fui a mi casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

ELLA ES MI BELLA

Bella:  
Le había dejado 10 mil mensajes de voz a Jacob y no me contestaba, esto me preocupaba mucho, cuando de repente me llego un mensaje era de Jacob, me decía:  
"paso por ti para ir a la escuela, ok "  
-demonio no me podía hablar- porque estaba tan enojado, claro yo tenía la culpa, lo mejor era ya no hablarle más a Edward no quería lastimar a jake  
Entonces sonó mi celular no conocía el numero  
-bueno- dije  
-bueno bella, hola soy Edward-  
-edward como tienes mi numero-  
-me lo dio alice espero que no te moleste-  
-no claro que no, dime que se te ofrece-  
-solo quería saber si tu novio se molestó, porque lo vi algo molesto-  
-no él está bien-mentí- pero gracias por preocuparte  
A sí que empezamos hablar toda la noche teníamos tantas cosas en común, al igual que diferencias no me cansaba de escuchar su voz, era como la de un ángel, no me acuerdo a qué hora colgamos solo que me sentía idiotizada.  
Jacob:  
Me desperté luego de escuchar el despertador, todavía seguía algo molesto pero ya no con bella si no con el tal Edward, no iba a permitir que me robara a mi Bella, medio desayune y me dirigí a la casa de bella  
-hola Jacob, sigues enojado- me dijo con ojos de tristeza y de desvelo  
-no, claro que no – y la bese- no dormiste bien –  
- este no hice tarea atrasada-  
-o ya sube o llegaremos tarde-  
nos fuimos a toda velocidad a la escuela  
-amor me voy me toca la clase de deportes- y le di un beso  
Llegue a la clase de deportes y no creí lo que está viendo era Edward, demonio pero que suerte, me cambie para entrenar, yo era el coreback del equipo y empecé con mandarlo a la banca pero el entrenador le dijo que se metiera, el jugaba muy bien, el entrenador no dejaba de decir que lo hacía excelente así que me enoje demasiado, que lo avente con tantas fuerzas,  
-qué te pasa- me dijo furioso  
- que no aguantas niñito mimado-  
Y empezamos a pelear, el entrenador nos separó y hablo con migo en privado  
-Black estas a si de poquito de perder el puesto de coreback , así que si no te comportas lo pondré a él sabes que es bueno, quieres perder el puesto  
-no- dije entre dientes  
-entonces compórtate-  
Edward:  
Después de la pelea que habíamos tenido Jacob y yo, me fui a las duchas estaba muy enojado salí y entonces la vi estaba sentada, lo más probable.  
-Hola bella-  
-hola Edward, como has estado-  
-bien aunque me pelee con tu novio  
-que porque, dios mío estas bien, él está bien  
-si bella todos estamos bien, tranquila, entonces me acerque a ella más de lo debido  
Y entonces llego Jacob  
-nos vamos bella-  
-claro- contesto ella  
Y se la llevo casi jalando, demonios no se la merece


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

ESTOY ARTO DEL COQUETEO ENTRE EDWARD Y TU

Jacob:  
Está furioso así que iba, manejando a toda velocidad  
-Jacob basta me está dando miedo- me dijo bella casi llorando así que me detuve a mitad del camino  
-Que bella, ahora que ocurre-  
-Que es lo que te pasa, porque ese cambio de humor, no eres el jake que conozco, no eres mi jake- dijo llorando  
-sabes bella, estoy harto del coqueteo entre Edward y tu-  
- jake por favor no digas más-  
-no bella dime o lo quiere a él o a mí-  
- jake ,, te prefiero a ti- entonces se acercó a mí y me beso  
-Vamos te llevo a tu casa-  
-si-  
Entonces la lleve hasta su casa me invito a pasar no estaba Charlie le dejo una nota diciendo que no llegaría hoy.  
Bella:  
Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Jacob me dijo que si quería ser su novia, el me vendría a ver hoy. llego y lo pase a la casa  
-jake quiere comer algo-  
-claro que tienes-  
-are unos huevos-  
-está bien-  
Entonces cocine los huevos, no podía dejar de pensar en todos estos meses, las peleas con jake se hacían más frecuentes, la mayoría eran por Edward él no podía evitar de dejar de sentir celos, me había hecho muy amiga de alice y me invitaron a la boda de emmett y jasper valla ya se iban a casar eso era amor , bueno pero eso le molestaba a Jacob, y aunque ya casi no le hablaba en persona con Edward debes en cuando me hablaba en la noche y conversábamos hasta madrugada claro que Jacob no lo sabía.  
-bueno vamos a comer-  
Comimos y nos trasladamos al sillón, y entonces nos empezamos a besar, no podía negarlos me gustaban los besos de Jacob, así que los besos se empezaron hacer más y más personales, hasta que le quite la camisa y él me besaba el cuell0  
-jake no-  
-no que bella- le dije mientras él me quitaba la camisa  
- no puedo perdón- entonces me desaparte de el  
- te entiendo amor no te preocupes, sé que es tu primera vez y es difícil- pero eso no era específicamente el problema, era que había pensado en edward, me di cuenta que tal vez lo amaba


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

BELLA TE AMO

Edward:  
Llegue temprano a la escuela y vi que bella no venía con su novio así que me acerque a ella  
-Hola y tu novio-  
-no vendrá a clase se fue de la ciudad por 2 días-  
-enserio y te dejo sola, dios existen los milagros-  
-basta Edward-  
-te invito a desayunar-  
-m.. Hay escuela-  
- si quieres nos quedamos- entonces ella me vio con sorpresa, pensé que me diría que no  
-si, está bien-  
Nos fuimos a desayunar acabamos de desayunar y fuimos a dar una vuelta por forks,  
-bella no crees que tu novio te cela mucho-  
-no, no creo-  
-bueno lo entiendo, si tú fueras mi novia no te dejaría ningún instante sola-  
-que quieres decir con eso Edward-  
-bella , eres muy especial para mí, se que tienes novio pero eso no me evita sentir esto-  
-sentir que Edward- me dijo mirándome directo en los ojos  
-no sé cómo decirlo, bella te quiero más que una amiga  
Bella:  
Me quede pasmada yo había esperado esa palabra, pero siempre pensé que era muy poca cosa  
Para él, pero no podía hacerle esto a Jacob,  
-edward, yo no siento lo mismo por ti- mentí- yo amo a jake perdón  
-bella estás segura de tus palabras- y entonces me beso  
Me aleje de él y le di una cachetada- basta Edward no lo vuelvas hacer- yo me moría por eso beso pero me dolería dañar a jake no podía hacerlo así que decidí irme y no decirle más a Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

BASTA DE PELEAS, ME ENFERMA

Jacob:  
Llegue a mi casa después de estar dos días fuera de forks, extrañaba mucho a bella, así que lo que hice fue comer un poco y meterme a bañar, y me disponía a irme cuando mi padre me hablo  
Jacob-  
-que pasó papa-  
-cómo vas a con bella-  
-porque la pegunta  
-porque últimamente te veo de mal humor  
-va, es que un riquillo la anda rondando, y eso me molesta-  
-pero bella quiere andar con el-  
-no lo sé papa, y eso me molesta-  
-jake no hagas cosas impulsivas o la vas a perder-  
A sí que me fui, no podía parar de pensar en lo que me dijo, no quería perderla era lo que más amaba en el mundo, llegue a la casa de bella y lo vi.  
-¿tu que hace aquí?  
Edward:  
No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado con bella, ella de seguro me odiaría, yo no quería que me odiara, así que le hable por teléfono  
-hola- me dijo ella  
-hola bella puedo ir a verte a tu casa-  
-edward no por favor no quiero verte, no quiero ni que me hables-  
-bella quiero pedirte perdón, por favor, déjame irte a ver-  
-Está bien Edward-  
Estaba nervioso, y me Salí de mi casa sin decir nada, me subí a mi volvo, y me dirigí hacia la casa de bella, toque la puerta y salió el papa de bella  
-buenas noches señor esta bella-  
-si ahorita le hablo, tu eres?-  
-perdón soy Edward cullen-  
Y entonces le grito a bella ella bajo las escaleras no salimos para hablar afuera  
-bella perdón por lo del viernes no sé qué me pasó-  
-edward, te perdono pero por favor que no vuelva a pasar-  
-bella, lo amas-  
-si- y agacho la mirada, porque creía que me estaba mintiendo  
Y entonces, nuestros ojos se cruzaron estaba punto de besarla cuando escuche  
-tu qué haces aquí?-  
-jake- dijo bella, sorprendida  
-aléjate de ella- me dijo con enojo  
- si ella me lo pide lo haré- entonces volteo a ver a bella-me engañas con el-  
-no jake, como puedes pensar eso-  
-como, que es lo que te gusta de él su dinero, su carro, su buena forma de hablar, contesta bella-  
-jake basta – le dijo llorando  
-no permitiré que le hables así- le dije enojado y entonces el levanto la mano y me dio un golpe, y entonces empezó la pelea, su papa de bella salió a separarnos  
-me enferma que peleen-  
-bella dile que se valla- dijo jake enojado  
Y entonces bella lo vio y me vio a mí  
-deja que ella tome sus decisiones- le dije entre dientes  
- ella me ama a mí y yo soy su novio, solo que tú la tienes impresionada con tu dinero-  
-bella no es así, se ve que no la conoces-  
-bella dile que se valla- dijo jake otra vez  
-váyanse los dos de mi casa no los quiero volver a ver-  
Y entonces se metió a su casa, junto con su papa yo subí a mi volvo y jake a su moto, entendí que le habíamos fallado a bella


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

ELLA ES TANYA

Bella:  
Estaba muy deprimida no sabía qué hacer, estaba más que harta de los celos de jake, pero yo sabía que él me amaba y Edward me dijo que él me amaba, dios que haré no quiero que nadie saliera salga lastimado.  
Edward:  
Llegue a la escuela, esperaba encontrarme a bella y pedirle perdón por lo de la noche pasada, pero de repente no creí lo que mis ojos estaban viendo  
-hola Edward-  
-que haces tú aquí-  
-edward por favor, no me hables a si-  
-dime a que has venido-  
-quiero que me perdones y que todo sea igual que antes-  
-tu terminaste con lo nuestro-  
-si pero estaba confundida, por favor Edward no me odies-  
-tanya te amé demasiado y por eso mismo, nunca te guarde rencor ni odio, decidiste tomar otro camino está bien no tenía por qué reprocharte eso-  
-entonces por favor que todo sea igual que antes, mis hermanas y yo nos mudamos a forks, muy cerca de tu casa –  
- genial, pero no volveré contigo-  
-edward shh-  
Y entonces se acercó y me beso  
Bella:  
Jacob pasó por mí como siempre para ir a la escuela  
-jake no quiero ir contigo, me iré en mi carro-  
-bella te amo, y quiero que me perdones, sé que últimamente me he vuelto muy posesivo y celoso, pero entiéndeme, yo no puedo competir contra él, él tiene dinero y sé que es algo que deslumbra a las personas, pero yo te puedo dar algo que sé que él no te puede ofrecer, MI CARAZON Y MI FIDELIDAD, entiende esos chicos de dinero andan con una y con otra, ellos dicen te amo pero solo lo dicen para idiotizar a las chicas lindas y buenas como tú, por favor bella no me dejes – y entonces me miro y lo mire, sus palabras eran sinceras y sabía que él me amaba y eso me dolía yo quería mucho a jake y no lo quería lastimar.  
-jake todavía no sé si quiero seguir contigo, necesito tiempo –  
-te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero piensa en mis palabras-  
-me iré en mi carro-  
Entonces me subí en mi carro era un poco viejo, pero me servía muy bien los estaciones y vi que el volvo de Edward estaba ahí y de repente vi a dos personas era Edward y una chica hermosa , valla parecía una modelo de cabello rubio y después vi que ella se acercó y se empezaron a besar, dios no lo podía creer jake tenía razón el solo jugó con mis sentimientos lo odiaba porque me hacía eso, después me vio la dejo y vino hacia mí no me fui de donde estaba necesitaba saber por qué me hacía esto  
-Bella no es lo que parece-  
-no me tienes por qué dar explicaciones Edward tu y yo nos somos nada- valla esa frase me lastimo el corazón aunque yo lo dije  
Entonces se acercó la chica y nos preguntó qué pasaba  
-edward no me vas a presentar-  
-Claro bella, ella es tanya-  
-hola mucho gusto-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-hola, me voy tengo clases-  
-bella- me dijo el  
-jake es mi novio y lo amo-mentí- te queda claro


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

La boda de rosalie y emmett

edward:  
Después de lo que había pasado con bella los días pasaban más lentos y eran más dolorosos, me afecto tanto el tú y yo no somos nada, había arreglado los problemas pasados con tanya, la verdad es que ya no me importaba mucho lo que había pasado, amaba a bella y solo me importaba eso,  
-Hola ed.- me dijo rosalie  
-Hola Ross , nerviosa-  
-sí, mucho dentro de dos días me caso , eso no me deja dormir-  
-me imagino a de ser muy bonito-  
-ed. ve con ella, amala- me dijo agarrándome de la mano  
- ella no me quiere, me lo dijo-  
-bueno entonces no vale la pena, ed. ve a tu alrededor si ella no te quiere sigue adelante tanya te sigue queriendo-  
-Ross yo ya no quiero nada con tanya-  
-por qué no lo intentas y luego hablas, el que no arriesga no gana-  
Y entonces se fue tenía muchas cosas pendientes, por lo de su boda, veía a bella todos los días y solo me ignoraba y yo la ignoraba, me dolía verla todos los días con él, ella iba a veces a las practicas, él siempre la besaba delante de mí para que yo me enojara pero yo solo lo ignoraba aunque por dentro me dolía mucho.  
Jacob:  
Mi relación con bella había mejorado mucho, ella y yo pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, aunque habíamos intentado hacer el amor muchas veces ella siempre se arrepentía, a veces me preguntaba si iré por Edward, pero nunca se lo he dicho le prometí que cambiaria y a sí que íbamos a ir juntos a la boda de emmett y rosalie, ese día me pare temprano y me duche , me vestí de traje odiaba vestirme de traje y fui por ella, había rentado un coche no quería llegar en mi moto con todos esos riquillos, llegue a la casa de bella y ella salió estaba hermosa  
-waw soy afortunado de llevar a la chica más guapa-  
-jake me apenas, tú también estas muy guapo-  
Entonces nos dirigimos hacia la casa cullen ahí iba hacer la fiesta, llegamos y todos estaban de traje muy ben arreglados y con carros muy lujosos.  
-Hola-nos dijo alice  
-hola –le contesto mi bella  
-pasen ya casi empieza la ceremonia-  
Entramos ahí estaba el arrogante de Edward con la tal tanya, bella se les quedo viendo y luego agacho la mirada, termino la ceremonia la novia estaba hermosa para ser sincero, nos sentamos dios maldición nos tocó en la misma mesa que Edward y su acompañante, acabamos de comer y le dije a bella que ahorita venia se me había olvidado mi celular en el carro  
Bella:  
La boda era de lo más hermosa rosalie y emmett estaban felices no paraban de besarse y abrazarse se amaban mucho.  
-hola bella-  
-hola Edward-  
-y tu novio-  
-fue al carro ahorita viene-  
-y tu novia-  
-ella no es mi novia, lo era –  
- así que bien-  
-bella lo que viste fue un error, ella me beso , pero ya todo quedo arreglado-  
-me alegra por ti –  
-bella te amo, eso no es ninguna mentira-  
-sabes Edward creo que tú no sabes lo que es el amor-  
-deja que te lo demuestre, tu no amas a Jacob tú me amas a mí- demonios como se enteró, no podía mas quería gritarle que lo amaba, pero no se lo merecía jake había cambiado por mi  
-no seas engreído-  
-niégamelo, pero mírame a los ojos-  
-no puedo- y me pare de la mesa él se quedó sentado, viendo, vi que Jacob venia y corrí a besarlo, y cuando voltee ya no estaba  
-ocurre algo hermosa-  
-no-


	13. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

NUESTRO PRIMER BESO

Bella:  
Había pasado ya dos días desde la boda emmett y rosalie estaban de luna de miel, me quede de ver con Alice para ir de compras, ella pasaría por mí.  
-hola bella-  
-hola-  
Nos fuimos hacia algunas tiendas, valla alice le gustaba mucho comprar, después nos fuimos a comer.  
-bueno bella estoy cansada-  
-dios alice compras demasiado-  
-si es mis pasatiempos, te voy a decir un secreto-  
-que dime-  
-jasper me dijo que nos casaremos y le dije que si-  
-enserio, hay que emoción y para cuando la boda-  
-todavía no lose, son muchas cosas que hay que organizar, y dime cómo vas con Edward-  
-Alice tu hermano y yo no somos nada-  
-porque tú no quieres-  
-el está con esa tanya-  
-bella a quien quieres engañar sabes que Edward no anda con ella te quiere a ti por qué no lo intentas-  
-estoy con jake-  
-por qué no haces un intento, prueba hazlo- entonces me puse a pensar jamás había intentado nada con Edward tal vez era bueno saber qué es lo que sentía en verdad.  
Alice me invito a su casa yo acepte con mucho esfuerzo no quería cruzarme con Edward, su casa era hermosa, estuvimos platicando y viendo la tv cuando el entro con jasper, jasper me dijo que si le permitía a Alice le dije que si era muy lindo y educado, así que me quede a solas con Edward  
-bella, como has estado –  
-bien y tu-  
-no muy bien –  
Y entonces me dije a mi misma tienes que intentarlo, debes saber qué es lo que pasaría, me arrime a él acerque mi cara con la suya y lo bese, fue el mejor beso que había tenido, el me beso con cariño pasión y amor, amor entre los dos, había química, los dos nos amábamos, ese beso me aseguro tres cosas 1.- Edward y yo nos amábamos 2.- quería que ese beso durara toda mi vida 3.- no amaba a jake de esta forma ni a este grado, pero que aria no podía mentirme a mí misma, ya ni siquiera podía seguir con jake porque solo lo lastimaría  
-bella te amo-  
-edward, no está bien, no se lo merece jake-  
-si no se lo dices igual lo dañaras- el tenía razón  
-se lo dirás-  
-sí, te amo-  
-yo igual bella- 


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

PERDONAME

Edward:  
No quería dejar de besarla necesitaba estar con ella cada segundo, pero me dijo que tenía que hablar con Jacob, no quería lastimarlo, pero le hice entender que lo lastimaría más si le seguía mintiendo. Mis padres hicieron una comida en la casa e invitaron a tanya y sus hermanas ellas eran huérfanas y Carlisle las cuidaba mucho, después de comer nos fuimos a ver a TV pero yo mejor decidí ir a mi cuarto, cuando de repente vi que entro tanya.  
-hola por qué tan amargado-  
-por qué dices eso-  
-por qué no estás abajo, te molesta mi presencia-  
-no, no es eso solo es que tengo sueño-  
-¿quieres dormir con migo?  
-tanya, ya habíamos hablado-  
-por favor Edward divierte un ratito, deja tus pensamientos de abuelito-  
Y entonces me empezó a besar  
-tanya te dije que no, tengo novia-  
-así y quien es-  
-creo que es algo que no te importa-  
-bueno tienes razón, pero el que tengas novia no te impide divertirte-  
-tanya la amo, y no le seré infiel-  
-ella no se enterara-  
-yo no soy así y lo sabes, no lo puedes entender-  
-ed., me gustas, cometí un gran error al terminar lo nuestro, pero sé que todo puede ser como antes-  
-lo lamento tanya, pero ya no siento nada por ti-  
-quieres que te demuestre que estas equivocado-  
Y me volvió a besar  
Bella:  
Había salido de la casa de los cullen muy nerviosa, alice me llevo a mi casa, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme pero yo me negué necesitaba hablar con jake y pensar en lo que le iba a decir.  
Llegue a mi casa eran los 6:00pm y decidí tomar mi carro e ir a la casa de Jacob, así que lo hice estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar jake, llegue y vi que jake estaba afuera con unos amigos.  
-hola jake- le dije, el corrió hacia a mí y me beso  
-podemos hablar- le dije con voz triste  
-claro, ocurre algo- entonces caminamos  
-bella, quería hablar algo contigo, te iba a ver mañana pero ya que estas aquí-  
-jake, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, te tengo que decir algo muy importante- me temblaban los pies o mejor dicho todo el cuerpo  
-ocurre algo- me dijo mirándome a la cara  
-jake, tenemos que terminar, perdóname yo no quería provocarte este daño, perdóname- entonces jake me miro yo lo mire, y cambio su gesto de feliz a preocupado y de preocupado a enojado  
-es por el verdad, por favor bella no me lo niegues, como has podido romperme mi corazón y mis esperanzas-  
-jake perdóname pero no puedo luchar contra esto-  
-no puedo creer que me digas esto, yo te amo bella, pero eso tu no lo valoras, el solo jugara contigo eso hacen las personas como el-  
-jake en verdad te quiero, pero a él –agache la mirada- a él lo amo-  
-espero que ese amor no te destruya-  
-jake- y entonces me dio una cajita negra en mis manos – vete bella, vete –no pude decir nada  
-jake por favor no me quiero ir a sí, tenemos que hablar-  
-no entiendes que quiero que te vayas – me dijo gritando  
-jake, por favor escúchame, podemos ser amigos-  
-amigos bella, amigos no – me dijo con voz casi ronca- quiero que te vayas déjame, no me vuelvas a buscar, lárgate de mi casa y de mi vida- me dijo gritando  
Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó, yo quería alcanzarlo pero sabía que no era buena idea así que camine hacia mi vehículo, puse la cajita negra en mi mochila y maneje hacia mi casa.

Edward:  
Entonces tanya empezó a desabotonarme mi camisa  
-Basta tanya- dije muy enojado  
-Edward tan enamorado te tiene tu noviecita-  
-si algún problema-  
-ya no me amas?-  
-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir- me abotone mi camisa- tanya NO TE AMO no quiero ser grosero, pero vete de mi cuarto y por favor no te me acerques será lo mejor para ti-  
Entonces tanya salió de mi cuarto, le hable a bella inmediatamente después de que tanya se había ido.  
-hola- me dijo una voz que se veía que estaba llorando  
-hola mi amor estas bien?-  
-no la verdad no, lastime a jake y eso no me lo perdonare nunca-  
-tranquila mi amor, fue lo mejor que hiciste, lo ibas a herir más si seguías con él para no lastimarlo-  
-lose Edward, pero no me gusta verlo triste-  
-entonces te arrepientes, de todo lo que pasó-  
-no Edward te amo y de eso jamás me arrepentiré-  
-quieres que te alcance en tu casa-  
-está bien no quiero estar sola-  
Le colgué, le dije a Carlisle que regresaría y me dirigí a la casa a bella a toda velocidad, llegue antes que ella, estaban las luces apagadas de su casa, entonces vi que venía en su carro, valla su carro estaba muy feo, valla deberá de cambiar su carro, pero bueno ese no era el punto, vi que baja de su carro estaba llorando, sentí mucho rencor hacia Jacob por que la hacía llorar.  
Bella:  
No podía parar de llorar me sentía muy mal, por jake él me había dado su corazón y yo solo lo lastime y lo tire a la basura, llegue a mi casa estaba el carro de Edward baje lo vi y el vino hacia ama  
-como te siente mi amor-  
-muy mal, pero sé que hice lo mejor-  
-si de eso no debe quedarte duda-  
-Edward el me ama y yo no valore su amor-  
-y nuestro amor donde quedaría, te vas arrepentir de todo, dímelo bella-  
-no Edward, jamás lo aria, perdóname-  
-no bella perdóname, te estoy diciendo cosas muy feas sin pensar-  
-Edward te amo- entonces me acerque y lo bese, mis lágrimas llegaron hacia nuestros labios  
-yo te amo más que mi vida-  
-mi papa no va a llegar, se fue el fin de semana a pescar, quédate con migo no quiero estar sola-  
-bella, me iré cuando, me digas que me valla, pero nunca me digas que te deje de amar, porque eso sería imposible  
-Edward me traerías mi bolso está en el carro, la traes por favor-  
-a sus órdenes, mi princesa-  
Saco mi bolso de mi carro, está abierto y se cayeron las cosas, se calló la cajita negra y se rompió que me había dado jake, se me había olvidado con tanto cosas que tenía en la cabeza, Edward la recogió.  
-quien te la dio bella- dijo con la caja negra en la mano  
-¿jake por qué?-  
-Jacob te iba a pedir matrimonio- me enseño el anillo, era hermoso sencillo pero tenía un diamante muy hermoso en forma de flor, Hera más que hermoso, era maravilloso, me quede pasmada con lo que me dijo, jake me iba a proponer matrimonio, justamente cuando yo le rompí el corazón


	15. Chapter 15

Carlisle 15

LA BODA DE ALICE Y JASPER

Jacob:  
Había pasado toda la noche pensando en bella, solo quería irle a rogar decirle que me escogiera a mí que daría todo por ella, pero esa no la aria cambiar de opinión, entonces escuche que alguien había entrado a la casa, no tenía ánimos ni de pararme.  
-Hola jake-  
-que haces aquí-  
-jake, ten- vi lo que me daba, el anillo con el cual le iba a pedirle que pasara el resto de mi vida con migo  
-quédatelo no lo necesito-  
-jake yo no te quería hacer este daño, si pudiera manejar mi Corazón a mi antojo, le diría que te escogiera a ti pero no puedo-  
-vete bella llévate el anillo tíralo a la basura si quieres, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti-  
-Jacob por favor perdóname- me dijo llorando- no sé qué decirte no sabía que me pedirías matrimonio-  
-y si lo sabías que te ibas a quedar con migo por lastima- me hacer que a ella vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no evite el impulso la bese, pero ella se desaparto de mi  
-jake perdóname-  
Y salió de mi casa dejando encima de mi mesa el anillo y una nota que decía.  
"Jake lamento haberte roto el corazón y que haya destruido tus planes de nuestro futuro,  
Pero todo fue tan inesperado para mí, espero que algún día me perdones."  
Edward:  
Estaba muy feliz, les había dicho a mis hermanos que amaba a bella, ellos me dieron consejos de cómo tener una relación aunque no los necesitaba también estábamos planeando la boda de alice, era mi hermana consentida y ella estaba muy feliz.  
-será el próximo sábado-  
-Alice es muy pronto-  
-déjamelo a mí, además estamos de vacaciones y eso me dará más tiempo-  
-jasper estás de acuerdo- dije  
-claro que sí, no puedo negarle nada a Alice, ya lo entenderás- y los dos sonreímos  
-bueno está bien hay que hacer muchas cosas-  
En esa semana bella se la pasaba todos los días en mi casa le ayudaba organizar la boda Alice, sabía que ella estaba triste por Jacob, pero no quería prestarle atención, debes en cuando me la robaba y paseábamos no podía evitar besarla, el gran día llego, Alice estaba hermosa y Jasper estaba feliz, bella fue una dama de honor estaba hermosa, me deslumbraba su belleza, la boda fue de lo más hermosa, no deje ningún momento a bella sola, ella no le gustaba bailar pero eso a mí no me importaba bailaba con ella, después me la robe y la lleve donde tenía mi piano.  
-que hacemos aquí-  
-siéntate te tocare algo en piano, que compuse para ti- ella se sentó y yo empecé a tocar, al final ella me aplaudió y me beso.  
Bella:  
No quería dejar de besar a Edward él me había compuesto una canción en piano era hermosa.  
-te amo – dije  
-yo más bella-  
Entonces nos volvimos besarnos y escuchamos que entro una persona  
-hola interrumpo algo- dijo tanya  
-si – dijo Edward enojado  
-perdón pero emmett te habla es urgente-  
-bella me permites- y salió de la habitación  
- así que tú eres la novia de Ed.-  
- si-  
-sabes por qué no dejas en paz a Edward-  
-no sé qué quieres decir-  
-sabes el solo juega contigo, él y yo siempre nos reímos de las cosas que les dices, él no te ama como te dice, el solo quiere distraerse, y tú eres una ingenua –  
Entonces entro Edward con emmett yo Salí de la habitación corriendo, me fui también corriendo de la casa cullen, entonces vi que un auto estaba de tras de mí era el auto de Edward, el salió de el  
-bella, porque te fuiste a si-  
-quédate con ella Edward, me lo dijo todo eres un idiota-  
-no sé qué te dijo, pero que no confías en mí que no me amas-  
-Edward te amo pero ella- entonces empezó a llover  
-ella nada a ella ya la olvide y ahora te amo a ti – y entonces me beso  
-pero porque me dijo eso-  
-no lo sé pero no vas a caer en su trampa verdad-  
-no- y nos volvimos a besar  
Los días pasaron muy rápido no hablaba con Jacob el me odiaba pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, Edward y yo siempre estábamos juntos aunque a mí papa no le gustaba mucho la idea, él me amaba y yo lo amaba y eso era lo único que me interesaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle 16

¿SOY LO MEJOR PARA TI?  
Bella:  
Habíamos pasado todas las vacaciones juntos regresaríamos a la escuela hoy, Edward paso por mí, llegamos a la escuela vi a Jacob tenía su expresión de tristeza pero no pude hablarle, este es el ultima semestre nos graduaríamos, yo no sabía a qué universidad iba a ir solo quería estar cerca de Edward, tanya había dejado en paz a Edward, por suerte, asistimos a todas las clases , y entonces se me ocurrió decirle a Edward que me dejara manejar el acepto de inmediato, nunca me negaba nada, pero antes de subirme al carro Jacob me hablo  
-hola jake-  
-ten, por favor quédatelo, es como si fuera mi corazón- me dio la pequeña caja con el anillo  
-Jacob no puedo-  
-por favor, si algún día me quisiste, acéptalo, espero que seas feliz y recuerda que siempre te amare-  
-gracias- y lo abrase, me desaparte de el subí al coche y maneje  
Edward estaba serio  
-Edward estás enojado-  
-no solo pienso-  
-en qué?-  
-si ¿soy lo mejor para ti?-  
-no lo digas, ni lo pienses eres el indicado para mi te amo y me amas y solo eso importa-  
Entonces un tráiler se nos cruzó no pude evitarlo, y chocamos, perdí el conocimiento.  
Edward:  
Amanecí en un cuarto de un hospital Carlisle estaba con migo, le pregunte qué es lo que hacía ahí y por estaba en este lugar.  
-Edward chocaron, tienes 2 días inconsciente, pero no te paso nada grave, eso es lo bueno- entonces me pare  
-y bella, donde está mi bella-  
-a ella no le fue bien esta inconsciente se queja mucho, y ni siquiera ha despertado-  
-quiero verla por favor- dije casi suplicando  
-si vena-  
Fuimos a la habitación de bella estaba en esa cama, se veía lastimada pero dormida, entonces entro su papa con Jacob.  
-tú tienes la culpa, por tu culpa bella está en esa cama- dijo Jacob enojado  
No pude mencionar nada ni defenderme, yo también me culpaba, entonces empezó bella a convulsionarse.  
-Carlisle que pasa-  
-salgan todo- entonces todos salimos, Charlie estaba muy deprimido, y entonces vi a una señora creo que era su mama se me acerco  
-sé que tú no tienes la culpa- me dijo con una sonrisa  
- no puedo opinar lo mismo que usted-  
- soy la mama de bella y ella me dijo lo mucho que te amaba-  
-vea donde la dejo nuestro amor-  
-ten esperanza ella estará bien-  
Entonces Carlisle salió de la habitación,  
-que paso doctor- dijo el papa de bella  
- lamento mucho, bella entro en coma- no lo podía creer, todos empezaron a llorar, Jacob empezó a maldecir y yo solo me quería morir, mi bella, mi hermosa bella tal vez nuca despertaría.  
-Carlisle no me digas esto- dije con la voz ronca  
-Edward solo queda esperar


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Mi corazón volvió a latir

Jacob:  
Bella seguía en coma, yo no paraba de echarle la culpa a Edward, no quería verla en esa cama sin moverse me dolía hasta el más fondo de mi alma, él había llegado otra vez se fue a dar una ducha, así que lo vi.  
-por qué sigues aquí-  
-por qué amo a bella-  
-sabes si la amas tanto como dices por que la dejaste manejar-  
-Jacob, yo no sabía que ocurriría nada, me odio a mí mismo por la estupidez que hice, sé que es mi culpa pero la amo-  
-sabes tu deberías de estar en esa cama no ella-  
-cambiaria de posición sin pensarlo-  
-aléjate de ella solo la lastimas-  
El ya no dijo nada, solo agacho la mirada y se fue, yo pase a ver a bella, ella no tenía ninguna mejoría, como es que el amor de mi vida término en esa cama me decías cientos de veces  
Pasaron dos semanas y bella no reaccionaba nuestra esperanzas se acababan y yo no podía dejar de odiar a Edward aunque sabía que él estaba más destruido que todos.  
Edward:  
Bella no tenía ninguna mejoría todas las noches me quedaba con ella, solo me iba por unas horas mientras medio dormía y me bañaba, pero Carlisle me decía que no habían muchas mejorías y que debía tener esperanzas.  
De repente vi que todas las enfermeras del cuarto de bella empezaron a estar en continuo movimiento, pensé que le había pasado algo malo a bella, todos nos preocupamos mucho y después de media hora Carlisle salió del cuarto  
-buenas noticias, bella ha despertado-  
Todos nos alegramos mucho, y mi corazón volvió a latir cuando escuche esas palabras, entramos al cuarto ella estaba hermosa con sus ojos abiertos, estaba muy feliz, todos la abrazaron.  
-Edward, acércate-  
-bella, yo lo lamento sé que por mi culpa estas en ese estado-  
-no Edward, nadie tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente-  
-bella por favor perdóname-  
-ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte y fin de la discusión- vi que Jacob puso su cara de enojado, bella agradeció a todos por estar ahí y les pidió que salieran del cuarto y que nos dejaran a solas.  
-cómo te sientes-  
-bien y tu-  
-a mí no me paso nada, había dado todo por haber estado en tu posición-  
- te amo Edward-  
-yo también bella-  
Entonces la bese lentamente y despacio  
A bella la dieron de alta dos días después la instalamos en su casa, solo tenía que tener dos días de reposo y podía volver hacer sus actividades, todos estábamos muy felices.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bella:  
Me había mejorado muy rápidamente, Edward se la pasaba todo el tiempo con migo al igual que Jacob pero debes en cuando Edward me besaba y me decía que me amaba y yo le correspondía.  
-bella te invito a cenar-  
- claro, cuando-  
-este fin de semana, el sábado-  
-está bien-  
-y no me dirás dónde-  
- me imagino que en el restaurant de forks-  
-pues supone mal-  
-entonces- dije con sorpresa  
-es una sorpresa- me respondió  
Yo estaba intrigada, pero le pedí permiso a mi papa de que iba ir cenar con Edward, y él me dijo que no había problema que Alice ya le había dicho todo. Esto me intrigaba más, llego el día, Alice me había arreglado hermosa, perecía una modelo, nos citamos muy temprano para una cena a las 3:00 pm, Alice me llevo en su coche y vi que nos dirigíamos en el aeropuerto.  
-Edward donde nos dirigimos-  
-es una sorpresa, súbete mi bella-  
Era un avión privado de lo más lujoso no me dijo a dónde íbamos, pero me dormí como por dos horas  
Llegamos era un lugar hermoso, enfrente de una playa , había un camino de luces que llevaba a una hermosa mesa con bellas todo muy elegante más que hermoso todo un sueño, había un mesero que nos iba atender, me suponía, el me ofreció asiento todo me parecía sacado de una película  
-Edward esto es hermoso-  
- qué bueno que te gusto todos, hoy es muy especial-  
-si, por qué ?-  
-por qué te amo-  
El no me dijo nada más me beso cenamos, el aire era fresco y todo era muy maravilloso jamás en mi vida había tenido una cena a si, se veía que había gastado mucho dinero y eso me ponía incomoda ya que yo jamás le podía regalar una cosa así.  
-Edward, no debiste hacer todo esto, de seguro te gastaste mucho dinero  
-bella eso no te debe de preocupar solo disfruta, debes de acostumbrarte a esta vida. Si me amas lo harás  
-eso se llama chantaje Edward cullen  
-no se llama convencer a la gente a mi manera  
-te amo –  
-yo más bella-

Acabamos los dos de cenar, y él se paro, saco una hermosa caja de su saco se arrodillo y me dijo.  
—Isabella Swan, Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?: sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí.  
—Sí.  
—Gracias —respondió.  
Y entonces lo bese y él me dijo al oído te amo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

La boda y la luna de miel

Bella:

Había estado muy nerviosa, Alice me ayudo en la boda de echo ella organizo todo.  
El día llego me había parado muy temprano, Alice había estado de ahí para allá, yo no había visto a Edward en todo el día, ya que Alice no me dejaba, me vestí, Alice me maquillo y Rosalíe me peino, no me podía respirar estaba muy nerviosa, todo me parecía un sueño, llego la hora Salí de la habitación apenas podía caminar, y entonces lo vi y el me vio, me sonrió esa sonrisa que me mata, y yo le sonreí, no podía concentrarme en nada solo quería verlo, solo pude escuchar cuando me preguntaban si quería casarme con Edward .  
-acepto-  
Y entonces nos besamos, pasamos a la recepción, todavía era una sorpresa a dónde íbamos a ir de luna de miel no me lo había dicho.  
Había bailado con casi todos los invitados de la fiesta, Jacob no había ido a la fiesta, tomo bien lo de la boda solo dijo que quería que fuera feliz.  
Yo bailaba con Edward me sentía feliz a su lado, no me quería separar nunca de el.  
Edward:  
La boda era maravillosa, bella estaba hermosa, no podía para de mirarla, ya era mi bella, Alice nos dijo que no cambiáramos o perderíamos el avión, se llevó a bella y yo me fui a cambiar, nos despedimos de todos los invitados su madre estaba llorando, abordamos al avión.  
-bella, estas feliz-  
-Edward eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero a donde vamos-  
-sh.. Es una sorpresa-  
Entonces se quedó dormida me encantaba verla dormir.-  
-llegamos- le dije susurrando al oído -  
-ok-  
Nos bajamos del avión  
Bella se quedó viendo el paisaje  
-Edward es hermoso-  
-esto es poco para ti-  
Entonces la cargue y la metí en la casa que había alquilado, la lleve a la recamara, había una cama con rosas la deje hay, la bese lentamente y luego apasionadamente, ella me correspondió, ella me empezó a quitar mi camisa, y yo le quite el hermoso vestido que traía, la bese lentamente en su cuerpo, y luego ella me dijo que me amaba yo le dije que más y volvió el silencio. Amaneció, ella aún seguía dormida, me pare hacia la cocina e hice la comida.  
Bella:  
Desperté no estaba edward a mi lado eso me dio miedo, pero después lo vi llegar tan hermoso como siempre.  
-buenos días señora cullen- entonces yo sonreí  
Me dio una charola con comida que se veía deliciosa  
-Edward no era necesario todo esto-  
- yo aria todo por ti bella-  
-te amo- me dijo con un beso  
-yo igual-  
La luna de miel fue hermosa hicimos muchas cosas juntos, pero teníamos que regresar yo viviría en la casa de doctor Carlisle.  
Regresamos a la casa mi equipaje ya estaba ahí. Estaba muy feliz


	20. Chapter 20

capitulo 20

TU Y YO POR SIEMPRE

Bella:  
Todo había tomado sentido en mi vida, estar junto a Edward era algo que me hacía feliz, era como si hubiera nacido para esto, ser su esposa Hera algo maravilloso, siempre estábamos de un lugar a otro aprendiendo y viviendo la vida.  
Un día recibí una carta de Jacob Black mi ex novio al que le había roto el corazón, que decía:  
Querida bella o mejor dicho Sra.: cullen  
Sabes al principio no podía evitar sentirme triste porque tu escogiste a Edward en vez que a mi pasaba las horas delante de la playa, maldiciendo el día que te conocí y el día que te perdí, tal vez me hubieras llegado amar si no hubiera sido tan celoso y grosero contigo, pero él hubiera no existe, sabes es cierto lo que dice la gente todo pasa por una razón, tres meses de desesperación y amargura me encontré con una hermosa joven que me atrevo a decir que la amo su nombre es rennesmee, yo le dijo nessie porque es un trabalenguas su nombre, antes me caía mal y yo a ella pero es cierto del odio al amor solo hay un paso y ella me enamoro y me atrevo a decir que la amo más de lo que un día te amé , no le negare te amé con locura pero ahora la amo a ella y estoy dispuesto a darle mi vida. Sé que con Edward estarás feliz se aman aunque antes no lo podría haber dicho ahora si me alegro que estés con él. Bella te pido que no me odies y que me consideres tu amigo, perdón por lo que un día te hice.  
Te quiere Jacob  
Esas palabras me habían hecho muy feliz mi felicidad estaba completa Jacob encontró a la chica de su sueños al igual que yo a mi chico de mis sueños, todo había tomado sentido;  
Jacob con rennesmee  
Alice con jasper  
Carlisle con Esme  
Emmett con rosalie  
Charlie con Su Clearwater  
Ahora si todos éramos felices, una vez cuando estábamos de viaje nos encontramos con tanya ella trato otra vez de seducir a Edward pero la dejo en su lugar y le dijo que en su vida la quería volver a ver, desde ahí no habíamos tenido noticias de ella.  
-bella mi amor se nos hará tarde- me dijo mi hermoso marido  
- voy-  
- bella que escribes-  
-una diario para que lo lea nuestro hijo-  
-bella él apenas está en tu vientre-  
-quiero que lea lo que pasamos para estar juntos – entonces me beso el vientre  
-verdad que si me pequeño EJ-  
-quiero que también sepa por qué le puse EJ-  
Deja lo escribo.  
Toda mi vida se puso en una felicidad que estoy segura que nunca me bajare, tal vez un día te preguntaras porque tu padre y yo te pusimos Edward Jacob cullen swan ahora lo sabes, también sabrás porque tu papa y yo nos amamos tanto.  
Te quiero Ej recuerda  
-bella ya-  
-si sr. Impaciente-  
-te amo bella-  
-Yo igual, recuerda TU Y YO POR SIEMPRE-  
-por siempre- dijo.

-fin-  
Gracias a tod s por leer el fan fic que hice espero que les hay gustado y que también el final , las quiero a tod s


End file.
